1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to an improved variant of a rotary combustion engine which exhibits improved output and fuel efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is fairly well documented with various types of internal combustion engines, including both those of the conventional push/pull and rotary drive variants. The objective in each instance is the desire to maximize power output and fuel efficiency of the engine design.
A first example of the prior art is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,240,884, issued to Lillbacka, and which teaches a valveless rotating cylinder internal combustion engine. At least one cylinder is rotatable along an inner circumferential surface of an engine housing. A piston rod extends from the piston and is movable longitudinally within the cylinder. The piston rod is in turn connected to a crankshaft such that, when the engine is powered, both the cylinder and crankshaft can rotate in either the same or opposite directions.
An exhaust opening is provided at a location substantially at the top portion of the cylinder and a corresponding exhaust port is provided in the housing such that, when the cylinder is rotated to the particular location along the housing, its exhaust opening comes into alignment with the exhaust port of  the housing and so that the exhaust gases resulting from the combustion in the cylinder are evacuated directly outside of the housing. A gear mechanism converts the rotational movement of either the cylinder, crankshaft, or combination thereof, to drive the vehicle or a power generating device to which the engine is adapted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,062,175, issued to Huang, teaches a rotating cylinder internal combustion engine which includes multiple cylinder blocks in series rotatably mounted in a single casing. The cylinder blocks each define multiple cylinders along a circumferential portion of the cylinder block and in order to receive a piston within each one. The casing forms multiple spark plug holes and defines multiple exhaust ports and multiple intake ports in the periphery thereof. Each of the cylinders is accessible to the spark plugs, the exhaust ports and the intake ports upon rotation of the cylinder block. The spark plugs, the exhaust ports and the intake ports of the various blocks are further staggered.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,050, issued to Dale, teaches a yet further variation of a rotary internal combustion engine having spherical pistons mounted in radially arranged cylinders formed in a stacked series of rotatable cylindrical members. A stationary cam surface is located around the rotatable member to maintain contact with the pistons. A stationary member located with the rotatable cylindrical member provides a fresh fuel mixture, withdraws exhaust products, and provides ignition as required. Power is taken from the rotating cylindrical members at the end of the engine through a planetary gear train. 